


Five Times Communication Failed, and One Time When Actions Spoke For Them

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Houses of the Holy [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Sam and Dean Need to Use Their Words, except things work out in the end so i guess its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Of all the pairings that could have come from their flock, there was only one that hadn't come into being yet.Kinktober day 7 - Incest





	Five Times Communication Failed, and One Time When Actions Spoke For Them

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was an excuse to write a 5 + 1 type story
> 
> also its 10 minutes after midnight, and i have to do a lot tomorrow, so this is whats gonna have to work for being the 7th
> 
> warnings for Wincest, so if that's not your jam, turn back now

The flock was well established. Everyone understood their roles, and what was needed and wanted from each member, regardless of any sort of pairing off that could happen.

Well, every pairing, save for one.

It could have been leftover feelings of taboo from their upbringing, or the way they would be punished for any sort of affection that they showed to one another, but neither of the Winchester siblings had made any moves to solidify their own bonds, and to affirm to themselves and each other that they truly did love one another.

Not that any of the other members of the flock had any doubts about the love between the two humans, with how much they both lamented over the situation, yet neither of them had made any moves to try and change things, both afraid of rejection, and hoping the other would take the first step.

The situation was clearly causing frustration for both of the boys, and everyone could see it.

The first time someone tried to talk with one of the boys about what was going on, Michael was the one to attempt it.

Michael thought that he had a unique perspective on the situation. After all, it reminded him of when he and Lucifer had first sought to establish their own relationship, back in the hazy, almost forgotten days before Raphael and Gabriel had been created, and everything had fallen apart.

And so, as he lay in bed, holding a completely relaxed Dean close to his chest, Michael began to speak.

“Have you given more thought to what I mentioned the other day? About you and Sam?”

Just like that, Dean’s relaxation ended, and his shoulders stiffened, though he didn’t try to pull away, which was a marked improvement over the last several times Michael had tried to have this conversation with him.

“I just,” Dean paused, shifting to bury his face in Michael’s neck, as if in an attempt to hide from the rest of the world. “I don’t think it’ll work. Not the way it did for you,”

With a sigh, Michael started running gentle fingers up and down Dean’s back, hoping to coax the tense muscles into relaxing before they would begin to cause him pain. “What makes you think that? You know just as well as the rest of us that Sam loves you, why are you so afraid?”

There was a groan, as Dean started to shake. “I don’t know! Every time I think I’m ok to go and tell him, I just freeze! And then he just looks at me, and I  _ know _ he’s thinking I’m weird, and I can’t do it!”

Michael frowned, trying to think of how to respond without further upsetting Dean. He had seen the ‘freezing’ that Dean had mentioned, but now wasn’t the time to try and explain it away. With a sigh so soft that Dean wouldn’t be able to feel it, Michael adjusted his hold on the human, and pulled on him gently, until he was laying atop the archangel, his wings wrapping around him carefully.

“Just sleep, sweetheart. We can talk about this more when you’ve rested.”

* * *

  
  
  


The second time that someone tried to talk with the Winchesters, it was Lucifer.

He was in the middle of a tame scene with Sam, the human kneeling next to him on a plush pillow, as he softly and gently braided his hair. As had been the plan, Sam was almost completely relaxed, focused entirely on what he was feeling, and not paying attention to any of the others as they walked through the living room on their way to other areas of the house.

That is, until Dean walked through.

Sam shifted rather suddenly, hiding against Lucifer’s legs until they were alone again.

“Sam, what’s wrong, Love?” Lucifer tried to ask, but Sam merely whined, shaking his head. Fearing the worst, Lucifer spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice soothing. "Was it something I did that you didn't like? Or are you getting overwhelmed?"

A moment passed, before two soft taps against his leg caused Lucifer to hum softly, and he began to gently stroke his fingers through Sam's hair again. "I see…." he trailed off, thinking back through the last few minutes to try and find what had potentially set Sam off. "Was it my playing with your hair? One tap or two, as usual, Love."

One tap followed. That wasn't it, it seemed. "What about when people started waking through?"

There was one tap, and Lucifer was happy to leave it at that, when a softer, more hesitant second tap followed it. It seemed he had a shy Sam today, who didn't want to admit what was happening.

With a soft frown, Lucifer adjusted the way he sat, ready to move if needed. "Is this something you wish to discuss elsewhere, where we have more privacy?"

At Sam's hesitant nod, Lucifer carefully moved until he was kneeling next to Sam, before lifting the human into his arms, carrying him away from the open space of the living room. With little more than a thought, a hammock appeared in the corner of his bedroom, just in time for him to push open the door, as if it had always been there.

Careful not to move too suddenly and startle Sam, Lucifer laid down on the hammock, Sam atop him. A subtle movement of a wing set the hammock to sway, a hint of grace keeping it in motion, and ensuring that neither could fall off. Not a likely event, but one that he would not be willing to risk, especially when Sam was in such a delicate mindset. 

Knowing better than to just jump in to asking his questions without giving Sam plenty of time to adjust, Lucifer slowly started to play with the human's hair again, continuing the careful braiding from where he had left off.

Sam was silent for several minutes, but ever so slowly, soft noises of contentment began to drift around the room, as the human relaxed, shifting around until his face was buried in the space between Lucifer’s neck and shoulder.

With a soft sigh, Lucifer stopped braiding Sam’s hair, though he never stopped gently petting the soft strands, occasionally rubbing at his scalp. “Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m ready to listen,” he whispered, more than accepting of the possibility that Sam may not be ready to talk at any point in the near future.

Time passed in relative silence, with nothing but the occasional soft sound from Sam to indicate that he was even still awake.

And then Sam mumbled something.

Lucifer hummed questioningly, gently brushing a lock of hair away from what little of Sam’s face wasn’t hidden. “I’m sorry Love, but I didn’t quite catch that. Can you try again for me?”

Sam whined quietly. “‘S embarrassing…”

Lucifer sighed again, knowing full well that this was likely Sam’s low self worth causing him to think that anything was embarrassing, rather than any true shame. “Sam, you know that you can always tell me anything. Nothing you could say would ever too much for me, remember?”

“I know, but…”

Sam whined again, pulling away from Lucifer until he was laying beside the archangel, facing away from him. “Don’t want it to change anything.”

The broken whisper caused Lucifer’s heart to break, but he didn’t dare try to pull Sam close again. “Why would it change things?” Just trying to ask it was risky enough, but he knew that Sam likely wouldn’t say any more without prompting.

There was silence from Sam, and for a moment, Lucifer feared that he had pushed him too far.

But then, there was a whisper.

“Because….. I love Dean. The same way I love you, and Gabe and Raph and Mi.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The third time anyone spoke with either of the Winchesters, a misunderstanding was made.

Sam was sitting in the living room, watching the train set that had appeared one day as it went round and round without ever stopping. He didn’t know where it came from, or who it was supposed to be for, but he liked watching it, and no one had tried to stop him, so he just kept watching it. And it kept going around.

As it went around, he tried to think about what he wanted to do.

He loved his brother. Like,  _ loved _ him, not just loved him. But he didn’t know if his brother felt the same.

So, he needed to tell him, and try to cope with whatever happened as a result. But what if he wasn’t ready? He could barely tell Lucifer, and he wasn’t even the one he was stressing over having to tell!

He wanted to tell Dean. He wanted to know if he felt the same way. But he didn’t know if he would be able to say it, not without someone’s help, _ but he didn’t want help _ . He wanted to be able to do it by himself, but what if he couldn’t? What if he never managed to tell Dean, and he just stayed frustrated and alone forever? What if-

“What are you doing there, Sammy?”

Sam looked up, eyes wide as he tried to find who had spoken. For a moment, he couldn’t find anyone, and was almost worried that he was going crazy again, but then, Dean appeared from somewhere behind him, sitting next to him.

With a shrug, Sam looked back to the train, eyes following it as it went around and around. “Just thinking, I guess.”

There was a sound from Dean, as the train kept going. “Thinking about anything in particular? Or just whatever comes to mind?”

Sam shrugged again, hiding behind his hair as he felt his face heat up. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, he just wanted to tell Dean, but now he couldn’t, because Dean wouldn’t want to listen, and he would have to stay quiet forever, and-

“-think it could work?”

Sam blinked, torn away from his thoughts suddenly. And then it hit him.

He had no idea what Dean just said.

Almost frozen, hands shaking from anxiety, Sam started trying to talk, but his words kept getting stuck. “Dean, I can’t, I’m sorry, I didn’t,” he tried, desperate to find anything to try and ask him to repeat whatever he had said, but there was a look of devastation on Dean’s face that was growing with every sentence that he failed to get out.

“It’s fine, Sam. It really is.” Dean cut him off, a tense smile appearing. “I’ll get out of your hair, and let you focus on your train. Sorry I bothered you.”

Sam watched helplessly as Dean walked away, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

  
  
  


The fourth time, was in the wake of the third.

Raphael walked into the library, pausing at what he saw.

The whole room had been destroyed, with the shelves overturned, and the books scattered across the floor, several of them having been crushed by the shelving.

For a horrible moment, he feared that the house had been broken into, and someone was lying in wait to attack them.

But then, he saw the way that the destruction ended after a certain point, with only one side of the room having been overturned, with the other side having been left completely untouched. It was as if someone had come through in a rage, and had destroyed everything in their path, until they could no longer go on. It would be simple enough to find the one who did it, so long as they hadn’t strayed too far from the library.

And yet, something caused Raphael to pause.

Whoever had been able to cause this kind of destruction, they were incredibly upset. That much was clear for anyone to see, regardless of whether or not they knew one another as well as they all did. In fact, one who did not know any of them at all would be able to see it. For any of them to get this upset, to cause this much destruction, it was incredibly likely that whoever was responsible would still be angry, and see any attempt to calm them as an attack, or an attempt to invalidate whatever reason they had for their frustration.

Would he be able to calm the situation? Or would he unintentionally make things far worse than they were before? He had no way of knowing, especially since he didn’t even know who was upset in the first place. He would need to just make his decision, and deal with the results of whatever happens.

Taking a breath to attempt to prepare himself for whatever may come, he began to follow the trail of destruction, hoping that he wasn’t making a grave mistake.

There were so many books laying along the floor, several of them missing pages, and the sight broke Raphael’s heart. So much knowledge, recklessly thrown about and scattered in ways that could not be easily repaired.

But worse than the sight of all the books thrown to the floor, was the soft, barely audible sound of someone crying.

As small as the house they all lived in seemed to be from the outside, once one was on the inside, it suddenly grew and expanded to be as large as was needed, including the library that he was currently standing in. At first, it had been a small room, with hardly a hundred books held within three sturdy shelves, and a comfortable reading nook with several plush chairs. Now, it was a vast area, two stories filled to the brim with shelves and books, and several corners filled with countless pillows, blankets, and anything else that would be needed to create a comfortable environment for one to sit and read, or even take a nap. As a result, whoever was in the library with him could be in one of the nearly countless corners, hiding away from whatever had caused them to be upset.

Well aware that his task would be difficult, he continued onwards, and turned the first corner around the shelving.

And then he stopped walking, because Dean was sitting right there, barely holding back the desperate sobbs that were shaking him to the core.

Raphael rushed to kneel next to the human, wrapping his arms and wings around him in an attempt to comfort. “Dean? Darling, what happened?”

Dean shook his head, even as he moved to cling to Raphael. “It’s nothing, I’m just stupid.”

Frowning, Raphael sighed. “Dean, you are not stupid, regardless of what your father may have told you. And we’ve told you before, you can tell us anything, regardless of what it may be. We will never judge you for anything. I swear.”

Dean continued sobbing, shaking his head as he gasped for breath. “I  _ am _ stupid,” he choked out, nearly tearing Raphael’s clothing as he tried to get as close to the archangel as possible. “I tried, like everyone said I should, and he hates me!”

So that’s what this was all about. Everyone had been attempting to aid Sam and Dean in embracing their feelings for one another, and it seemed that Dean had attempted to confess, and it hadn’t gone well. Shifting to hold Dean closer, he slowly began to rock back and forth in an attempt to calm Dean down.

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright,” he soothed, trying to keep his voice low in order to keep from setting Dean off into more distress. “Why don’t you tell me what happened, and we can try to figure out what went wrong, and how we can fix it?”

So he sat there, listening to Dean as he fought to explain what had happened through his tears, and tried to help the human understand what had happened.

* * *

  
  
  


The fifth time, was at the same time as the fourth, in a separate area.

Gabriel had been in the kitchen, working on creating a masterpiece of a cake, when Sam had appeared. One moment, Gabriel had been alone, and the next, the human had been kneeling on one of the several plush pillows, looking confused.

“Sam? I thought that Dean was going to talk with you?”

Though Gabriel had more questions, he left it at that, knowing that trying to ask too much could quickly overwhelm Sam.

Not wanting to risk that, he continued to mix the ingredients into a batter, before pouring it into the pans that he’d already prepared. Knowing what Dean had gone to talk with Sam about, Gabriel wondered for a moment as to if he would need to rethink the design of the cake. Maybe something more neutral, instead of something celebratory?

With the cake pieces put into the oven for the time being, he pulled a chair away from the table, so he could sit next to Sam, while the human tried to think through whatever was confusing to him.

Several minutes passed, before Sam finally spoke. “What was he trying to tell me?” The question was soft, spoken slowly, as if he was searching for each word as he was saying it. “I...spaced out? Or lost time, and when I tried to tell him, he got really upset.”

Sam paused for a moment, as if hesitating, before looking up at Gabriel, a faint sheen of tears in his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

The question broke Gabriel’s heart, and he quickly found himself sliding out of the chair, and pulling Sam into a hug that was almost tight enough to injure Sam’s ribs, but from the way the human nearly melted into the embrace, he knew it was the right choice. With a sigh, Gabriel began to try and reassure Sam. “Sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong. Everyone knows that you can have these issues, and we do need to accommodate what you need as a result. Your issues will not cause any of us to love you any less, and we wouldn’t love you any more if you weren’t the way you are now. Do you remember us all telling you that?”

When Sam nodded softly, Gabriel continued. “And do you remember us all telling you that you can’t be faulted for anything you miss while you can’t focus?” The wait for the nod was longer this time, almost more hesitant. As if Sam was worried about doing the wrong thing, or could hardly remember anymore. “Then you aren’t in trouble for anything that Dean may or may not have said, or misunderstood.”

Cautiously, Gabriel pulled away from Sam, trying to look the human in the eyes, only for the intense anguish in his gaze to cause him to pause. Something was wrong, something more than a simple misunderstanding on Dean’s part could cause.

“Sam? What’s going on in that head of yours, Sweetheart?”

But Sam merely whined, shaking his head as he tried to hide behind his hair.

Gabriel sighed, gently brushing the hair out of Sam’s face before trying to speak again. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong, Sam. Can you try to explain it to me? Or do you want me to get one of the others to try and help you instead?” as an afterthought, he continued. “Can you use your words for me, for a minute?”

“He hates me!”

Taken aback by the sudden shout, Gabriel sat and tried to understand what Sam meant, but it seemed that the floodgates were now open, and Sam couldn’t stop talking.

“I was gonna tell him, but then I couldn't focus, and then he was saying something, and I didn’t know what to say or do, and then he was upset and leaving and he hates me!” Sam was violently sobbing, curling in on himself as he tried to comfort himself, even as he tried to pull away from the comfort that Gabriel was so willing to give.

Not willing to allow Sam to hurt himself by denying himself something that he so desperately needed, Gabriel reached out with wings and arms, and pulled Sam close once more, not bothered by the way Sam clung to his wings, pulling feathers away in the process.

“Sam, I need you to listen to me, and listen well,” Gabriel started, leaning to whisper into Sam’s ear. “Dean does not hate you. He was going to tell you how much he loves you, and is probably off somewhere, thinking that you hate him, when this whole mess is a big misunderstanding.”

Sam continued crying, and Gabriel held him close, hoping that things would be settled soon. The constant wondering of if Sam and Dean would finally embrace their feelings for one another was getting tiring beyond belief. But now that they both believed that the other hated them, it seemed as if nothing would make things right between them.

* * *

  
  
  


The first time, there were no words between them.

Dean walked into the room he had once claimed as his own, slightly cautious as to what may be inside. If it were up to him, he would never return to this small, cramped room that had no room for him to share with the archangels, but he had been told that someone would be there to meet him, and so he was returning.

Maybe it was Lucifer, looking for some cuddle time while Michael was busy? Or Gabriel looking for some more private sex? He had no idea, and he just wanted to find out what was going on, to cuddle with his lovers, and try to forget this disaster that was trying to confess his feelings to Sam.

Regardless of what they had all said to him, he knew he had just been an idiot. There was no way that Sam could feel the same way as him, and trying to convince himself otherwise was a lost cause. At least, that’s what he told himself, to keep from falling into despair at the thought of never being truly happy.

He was sitting on the bed, waiting for something to happen, and trying not to think about what went wrong.

And then the door opened, and his heart froze.

Sam entered the room, wearing nothing but his collar, as was usual anymore.

What wasn’t so usual was the way he quickly walked to where Dean was sitting in the bed, clambered to sit next to him, and reached out to grab Dean’s face, kissing him softly.

When Sam pulled away, blushing brightly, Dean paused. Could this be his chance? Would he really be able to be happy, the way he’d always dreamed of?

Not wanting to waste his chance, should it be his only opportunity, he pulled Sam close, and kissed him as well, as things quickly grew more and more heated.

Somehow, they ended up laying on the bed, Dean on top of Sam, as they traded numerous kisses, sharing within them the words that they couldn’t otherwise say.

An uncertain amount of time later, Dean reached down to pull out Sam’s plug, and after making sure that he was properly stretched, pushed into him, and all other thoughts stopped.

* * *

  
  
  


Michael and Lucifer were walking down one of the hallways of the house, hand in hand, talking about anything that came to mind.

But as they were walking, they heard something strange from one of the rooms nearby. It didn’t make too much sense, as any time any of them wanted to sneak away for sex, they could just go to one of the many nests that were located around the main nest, with several of them having been created for the sole reason of a pair wanting privacy, where no one else would join in.

So why would anyone want to try and have a private moment together, so far away from any of the comforts that any of the nests would provide?

After listening to the odd noises for a moment, and pinpointing the room it was coming from, Lucifer smirked, before turning to Michael. “Hey, I dare you to see who’s in there.”

Now that they were closer, the sounds were clearly defined as the sounds of a pair having sex, with quiet moans accompanied by the squeak of bedsprings.

With an eye roll, and an indulgent smile, Michael lifted Lucifer’s hand to his lips, giving his knuckles a gentle kiss, before detangling their fingers, and walking towards the door. “I hope you know that if this is someone with Gabriel, you’re going to owe me.”

After another moment to let the tension build, Michael cracked open the door.

Much to his surprise, it was Dean, fucking into Sam, as they both kissed every inch of skin that they could reach. Careful to not let either of them notice their onlooker, he closed the door, before taking Lucifer’s hand again.

“Well? Who was it?”

Michael smiled at Lucifer’s question, even as he began to walk away from the room, and towards the more generally lived in areas. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just the rest of our flock coming together, as we all hoped they would.”

It took a moment, but Lucifer began to smile as well, understanding what Michael wasn’t saying. Leaning closer to kiss Michael’s cheek, they both left to find somewhere for the two of them to enjoy themselves.


End file.
